


I see you

by Dark_Ryan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is gay for twin Booties, Allura hates Lotor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In the beginning..., James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith has good parents, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance will appear in later Chapters, Lotor (Voltron) Has Issues, M/M, Multi, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), Voltron Lions as Cats, adopted Lotor, and brother, but then likes him
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ryan/pseuds/Dark_Ryan
Summary: Keith ist ein halb-Galra. In der heutigen Zeit vielleicht nichts besonderes, für ihn bedeutet es aber immer ausgegrenzt zu werden. Nach einem Streich ist es für ihn dann entgültig vorbei, am liebsten fürde er sich für immer in seinem Zimmer verkriechen. Wäre da nicht dieser Junge Nebenan, der sein Interesse geweckt hatte.Eine Geschichte über Familie, Freundschaft und die große Liebe. Also irgendwie eine Story von vielen.Meine erste Geschichte hier, seid bitte gnädig.Und viel Spaß noch beim lesen.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Shiro/Adam/Kuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehört Voltron nicht, auch die Charaktere sind nicht mir.  
> Mir gehört nur diese Geschichte, und da bin ich etwas eigen.  
> Bitte nicht kopieren, ich klaue ja auch nichts von euch.
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Die Uhr auf dem Flur zeigte 2:37 Uhr an, als der braunhaarige Mann das Zimmer im Krankenhaus betrat, immer noch leicht außer Atem vom Treppen hinauf laufen. Drei Augenpaare sahen ihm entgegen, seine Frau auf dem Bett und seine beiden Eltern am Fenster. Das einzige Augenpaar, welches ihm nicht entgegen sah, war das von seinem Sohn, dem kleinen Bündel in den Armen seiner Frau. Er schlief noch, glücklicherweise, sonst würde er die angespannte Atmosphäre im Raum mitbekommen.  
Seine Mutter machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Hand ausgestreckt, als würde sie ihn zu sich ziehen wollen. Er aber wandte sich ab, schritt stattdessen auf das Bett zu, von wo seine Frau ihn schon verängstigt entgegen sah. Vorsichtig, um das Bündel nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett, um seinen Sohn endlich auch mal selbst betrachten zu können. Bedächtig strich er dem Neugeborenem über die Wange, der Kleine kuschelte sich daraufhin noch näher an die Brust seiner Mutter.

„Ich bitte dich Liebling.“ Seine Mutter war jetzt gänzlich vom Fenster weggetreten, hielt sich aber trotzdem vom Bett fern. Ihr Blick sah vielleicht verzweifelt aus, aber ihr Sohn wusste was er zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht länger in Gesellschaft seiner Frau haben, das war der einzige Grund, warum sie heute alle in diesem Zimmer versammelt waren. Ihr warscheinlichst dreistester Versuch, ihn zu einer Trennung zu bewegen. „Sieh ihn dir an, das kann nicht dein Sohn sein! Sei doch vernünftig.“ In dem Punkt hatte seine Mutter recht. Weder die schwarzen Haare, noch das schmale Gesicht waren von ihm, ebenso die katzenähnlichen Ohren, die ihm flach am Kopf anlagen. Er lächelte. „Er ist das Ebenbild seiner Mutter.“  
Seine Mutter ließ einen erstickten Laut hören, als wären ihr die Worte vor dem Aussprechen stecken geblieben. Sein Vater trat jetzt neben seine Mutter, legte beschützend einen Arm um sie. „Überleg dir, was das für dich bedeutet. Wir haben dich immer unterstützt, dir immer den Rücken gestärkt. Willst du es uns so danken? Deiner eigenen Familie?“ Er schaute nicht mal auf. Wie in Trace strich er immer wieder leicht über den Kopf seines Sohnes, ganz vorsichtig und auch nur mit einem Finger. Ein seeliges Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Seine Frau berührte ihn am Arm, holte ihn so aus seiner Trance heraus. „Texas, sie haben recht. Du solltest dein Leben nicht wegwerfen, nicht für uns. Nicht für mich.“ Einige Sekunden sah er seine Frau nur an, dann hob er die Hand, strich ihr sacht über die Wange, fing die Träne auf, die ihr über die Wange rollen wollte. „Krolia, für euch würde ich ans Ende der Welt gehen wollen. Und wenn wir ab hier alles eigenhändig aufbauen müssen, dann soll es halt so sein.“ Ein federleichter Kuss auf die Wange, dann legte er seine Stirn auf ihre, Schloss die Augen. Auch ihre Augen fielen zu, das Bündel in ihren drückte sie dabei näher an ihre Brust. 

Von seinen Eltern kam ein erstickter Laut, wahrscheinlich seine Mutter. Sein Vater flüsterte ihr etwas zu, leitete sie dann zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinem Sohn um. „Wir geben dir Zeit bis Sonntag. Wenn du bis dann nicht zur Besinnung gekommen bist, dann brauchst du nicht mehr heim kommen.“ Seine Mutter krächzte wehleidig im Flur. „Dein Familienkonto wird gesperrt. Ich werde keine Missgeburt für dich mitfüttern, egal ob verwandt oder nicht.“ Beim letzten Satz sah sein Vater das kleine Bündel an, Abscheu und Ekel in seinem Blick. „Leb wohl.“  
Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Der Braunhaarige sah ihm nur kurz nach, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Familie zu. Sanft strich er seinen Sohn über ein Ohr, welches unter seiner Berührung leicht zuckte. 

„Wie sollen wir ihn nennen?“

„Ich dachte da an Yorak. Wie sein Großvater.“

„...wie wäre es mit...Keith?“

„Keith?“

„Ein schöner Name.“

„Keith.“

**Author's Note:**

> Kleiner Prolog. Im nächsten Kapitel ist Keith 5, es wird auch aus mehr um ihn gehen, also freut euch drauf. Sagt mir, ob euch die Idee gefällt.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal.  
> Ryan


End file.
